Bad Love
by Miki Kazumi
Summary: Apa jadinya jika kau 'mencintai' saudaramu dengan 'cinta' yang berbeda dengan cinta untuk saudara?


Haloo minna~

Kembali dengan sayaaaa! Bukan hanya penname saya yang ganti tapi cerita bad love juga saya gantiii... hehe tapi tenang aja tema ceritanya gak beda kook tetep sasusaku incest karena emang lagi pingin bikin cerita dengan tema ini :D

Miki sengaja repost cerita ini karena Miki ngerasa kalau dimulai dari awal banget pas sasusaku belum nyadarin perasaan mereka nanti bakal lama selesainya cerita ini. Miki kan sering gantungin cerita jadi mending Miki bikin yang chap pendek tapi sampe selesai kaann ^^

Jadi buat kalian yang udah pernah baca bad love versi sebelumnya ataupun baru baca bad love yang versi ini mohon reviewnya yaaa ^^

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alur kecepetan,

Gaje, dll

Rate : T ( for now. belum tau nanti xD )

.

.

**Bad Love**

**Chap 01**

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada. Ia menatap datar Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang laki-laki tidak jauh darinya. Hingga beberapa menit mereka mengakhiri obrolan dan Sakura pun berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Gomen ne membuat Onii-chan menunggu." kata Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya membuat Sasuke curiga.

"Apa yang kalian obrolkan?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Sakura terlihat salah tingkah saat mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

"A-ano... Neji-senpai mengajak aku keluar sabtu besok." jawab Sakura dengan wajah merah.

"Dan kau menerima ajakannya?" Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Batalkan." kata Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam mobil seolah tidak ingin ada bantahan dari Sakura. Sakura pun buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa aku harus membatalkannya, Onii-chan?" tanya Sakura menatap bingung kakaknya yang mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Aku bilang batalkan ya batalkan."

"Tapi kenapa, Onii-chan?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Hingga mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha pun Sasuke masih tidak menjawab Sakura yang terus merengek meminta jawaban.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi, Onii-chan?" tanya Sakura yang sampai mengikuti Sasuke ke kamar kakaknya itu.

"Dengarkan aku, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Hyuuga itu. Kalau bisa kau jauhi dia." kata Sasuke yang awalnya ingin ganti baju kini berdiri menatap Sakura yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Dia tidak baik untukmu." kata Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi Neji-senpai sangat baik padaku." jawab Sakura membela Neji yang membuat Sasuke kesal mendengarnya.

"Ya dia baik padamu saat ini karena ia punya maksud sendiri!"

"Apa maksud Onii-chan?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau masih beberapa bulan sekolah di KHS dan belum tau seperti apa Hyuuga itu." kata Sasuke menatap Sakura serius.

"Memangnya seperti apa Neji-senpai?"

"Dia suka mempermainkan wanita. Dia punya banyak pacar. Dia hanya akan mempermainkanmu, Saki."

"B-benarkah?" tanya Sakura terkejut mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. Pasalnya yang ia tau Neji adalah pria yang baik.

"Ya. Jadi lebih baik kau menjauh darinya."

"Begitu ya. Padahal kupikir aku mulai menyukai Neji-senpai. Aku tidak menyangka Neji-senpai seperti itu." kata Sakura cemberut.

"Kau masih kecil untuk memikirkan masalah pacar. Lebih baik kau fokus belajar." kata Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura lembut.

"Onii-chan benar. Sepertinya aku memang harus fokus untuk belajar." kata Sakura lesu. Ia sudah beberapa kali menyukai lelaki yang ternyata suka mempermainkan wanita.

"Hn."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu. Terimakasih Onii-chan sudah memberitahuku." kata Sakura memeluk kakaknya dengan sayang sebelum pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung menyeringai begitu Sakura pergi dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ia menahan tawa mendengar cerita karangannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia berbohong tentang Hyuuga Neji. Yang Sasuke tau malah sebenarnya Hyuuga Neji adalah pria yang baik. Ia termasuk lelaki yang setia sehingga ia jarang berganti pacar. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan adiknya itu dekat dengan laki-laki lain.

Aneh? Memang. Sasuke sendiri sering merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak suka melihat Sakura dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Sehingga ada saja cara yang ia lakukan agar Sakura tidak dekat lelaki manapun. Tapi Sasuke pikir inilah sikap seorang kakak yang ingin menjaga adiknya. Bukankah begitu?

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Sakura duduk di kasurnya setelah mengganti seragam sekolah dengan pakaian santai. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan membaca beberapa pesan masuk.

From: Ino Pig

Jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas matematika!

From: Hinata-chan

Sakura-chan jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas matematika :-)

Sakura tersenyum membaca pesan dari Ino dan Hinata. Kedua sahabatnya itu tahu pasti dengan sifat Sakura yang sedikit pelupa. Sehingga mereka sering sekali mengingatkan Sakura tentang tugas yang harus dikerjakan.

Sakura pun buru-buru membalas pesan dari kedua sahabatnya.

To: Ino Pig

Ne ne aku akan mengerjakannya. Arigatou, pig!

To: Hinata-chan

Arigatou Hinata-chan ^^

Sakura tentu membalasnya dengan berbeda. Karena memang kedua sahabatnya itu memiliki sifat yang cukup berbeda. Hinata yang sangat lembut dan Ino yang pecicilan. Tapi mereka tentu sama-sama sahabat yang baik.

Tidak lama setelah membalas pesan dari Ino dan Hinata, ada pesan masuk dari Neji. Sakura pun membaca pesan yang baru masuk itu.

From: Neji-senpai

Apa kau sudah sampai dirumah?

Sakura tersenyum membaca pesan dari Neji. Ia sangat senang dengan sikap Neji yang sangat perhatian. Tapi saat mengingat perkataan kakaknya, Sakura mendesah kecewa.

To: Neji-senpai

Sudah.

Biasanya Sakura akan membalasnya dengan bertanya balik. Tapi kali ini Sakura mencoba menjauh dari Neji seperti saran dari Sasuke.

From: Neji-senpai

Syukurlah. Oh ya Sakura, sabtu besok aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7. Bagaimana?

To: Neji-senpai

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa sabtu besok. Gomen ne senpai

From: Neji-senpai

Kenapa, Sakura?

To: Neji-senpai

Ada acara mendadak. Gomen ne

From: Neji-senpai

Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau sabtu depan?

To: Neji-senpai

Maaf tapi sabtu depan juga tidak bisa

From: Neji-senpai

Begitu ya. Baiklah kita bisa mencari waktu lain. Apa kau sudah makan?

Sakura pun memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan dari Neji lagi. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menjaga jarak dari senpainya itu. Sakura akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya dan mengambil buku matematikanya. Ia memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas sebelum ia lupa lagi.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Sakura duduk di bangku penonton gedung olahraga dengan snack yang menemaninya. Ia menatap lapangan basket sambil sesekali berteriak saat sang kakak berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring lawan. Ya, Sakura sedang menunggu kakaknya yang sedang latihan basket bersama tim basket sekolah. Untung saja di setiap jadwal latihan klub basket selalu saja ramai dengan siswi-siswi yang juga menonton sehingga Sakura merasa tidak sendiri di bangku penonton. Sakura memang sering mendengar kalau penggemar anggota klub basket cukup banyak sehingga banyak para gadis yang bersorak-sorak ramai saat klub basket sedang latihan. Sakura tidak menyangkal kalau memang anggota klub basket sangat tampan-tampan. Tapi yang pasti, menurutnya yang paling tampan tentu saja kakaknya!

"Sakura." Sakura menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang cukup ia kenal. Dan benar saja, Hyuuga Neji sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"S-senpai? K-kenapa senpai disini?" tanya Sakura gugup. Padahal ia baru saja ingin menghindari senpainya itu.

"Tadi aku bertanya pada Hinata. Katanya kau sedang menunggu kakakmu latihan." kata Neji.

"O-oh."

"Kenapa kemarin tidak membalas pesanku?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, gomen. Pulsaku tiba-tiba saja habis." Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah berbohong. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka berbohong.

"Begitu." kata Neji mengangguk-angguk. Mereka pun diam beberapa saat membuat Sakura jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika aku yang mengantarmu pulang?" kata Neji.

"Ah, tidak perlu senpai. Lagipula sebentar lagi Sasuke-nii sebentar lagi selesai latihan."

"Sepertinya masih satu jam lagi klub basket selesai latihan." kat Neji yang melihat jam tangannya.

"Tidak apa. Senpai pulang duluan saja, biar aku menunggu Sasuke-nii." kata Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di lapangan tengah menatapnya. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke menatap ke arahnya tidak suka. Sakura menebak mungkin karena Sasuke melihat Neji ada di sampingnya. Padahal kemarin Sakura sudah berjanji untuk menjaga jarak dari Hyuuga Neji.

"Em, aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu ya senpai." kata Sakura mencari alasan agar dapat menjauh dari Neji. Neji pun mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

Sakura pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Sakura memilih beberapa buku untuk ia baca sambil menunggu kakaknya selesai latihan basket. Tapi sebelum memulai untuk membaca, Sakura mengirim pesan untuk Sasuke agar kakaknya itu tidak bingung mencarinya.

To: Sasuke-nii

Aku di perpustakaan

Setelah itu pun Sakura mulai membaca novel yang ia ambil. Begitulah Sakura jika berada di perpustakaan. Ia lebih sering membaca novel daripada buku pelajaran.

Ia membaca novel itu sambil senyum-senyum, membayangkan kalau dirinya yang menjadi pemeran utama di cerita. Ia membayangkan dirinya disukai dua pria yang berbeda. Satunya lelaki maskulin yang sangat gentle juga pintar, dan satunya lagi lelaki brandal yang suka membuat onar tetapi selalu lembut dengan tokoh utama.

Sakura semakin tersenyum saat di akhir cerita si tokoh utama akhirnya berpacaran dengan lelaki brandal karena Sakura memang lebih memilih lelaki itu yang di pilih oleh tokoh utama.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu ibu dan ayah kalau putrinya mengalami kelainan." Sakura tersentak kaget lalu mendongak menatap kakaknya yang sedang duduk manis di bangku depannya

"Apa maksud onii-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Bukankah itu menakutkan?"

"Maksud onii-chan aku gila?!"

"Kau yang mengatakannya." Sakura cemberut mendengar perkataan kakaknya yang menyebalkan.

"Onii-chan tega sekali mengataiku gila. Onii-chan tidak perlu khawatir karena aku seratus persen normal!"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, hn?"

"Aku hanya senang membaca novel ini jadi aku tersenyum. Lagipula sejak kapan Onii-chan berada disini?"

"Aku sudah cukup lama disini."

"Lalu kenapa onii-chan tidak memanggilku."

"Aku hanya takut melihat kau tersenyum sendiri." Sakura kembali cemberut mendengar Sasuke mengatainya lagi.

"Onii-chan menyebalkan!" Sakura berdiri lalu mengembalikan novel yang ia baca ke tempat semula. Ia pun langsung berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku melihat kau mengobrol dengan Hyuuga." kata Sasuke saat mereka berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang. Sedangkan Sakura pun melirik wajah datar kakaknya yang sedang mengemudi.

"Tidak seperti yang onii-chan pikirkan. Neji-senpai tadi menghampiriku karena aku tidak membalas pesannya." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau tidak membalas pesannya?"

"Ne. Bukankah Onii-chan yang menyuruhku menjauhinya?"

"Hn, bagus." kata Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. Sakura tersenyum mendengar pujian kakaknya.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Setelah ganti baju, Sakura duduk di tepi kasurnya. Seingatnya tidak ada tugas untuk dikumpulkan besok. Ponselnya pun tidak ada pesan masuk yang menarik. Sakura pun akhirnya beranjak dan memilih untuk pergi ke kamar kakaknya.

Seperti biasa Sakura masuk ke kamar Sasuke tanpa mengetuk. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang rebahan di kasur sambil membaca buku. Sasuke juga sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos dan celana pendek yang biasa ia pakai di rumah.

"Tidak baik membaca sambil tiduran, Onii-chan." kata Sakura langsung saja duduk di kasur Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sedikitpun membuat Sakura cemberut.

"Buku apa yang sedang Onii-chan baca sampai mengabaikan aku?!" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke pun akhirnya menoleh menatap adiknya yang sedang cemberut, kebiasaan jika merasa diabaikan.

"Ada apa, saki?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku bosan." kata Sakura memeluk lengan kakaknya manja.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin ke kamar onii-chan. Oh ya, onii-chan sedang membaca apa?"

"Seperti biasa." Sakura pun mengambil buku yang sebelumnya Sasuke baca.

"Lagi-lagi buku tentang bisnis." kata Sakura mengembalikan buku itu ke Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali membaca tapi kini sambil duduk dan bersandar ke kepala ranjang. Sedangkan Sakura pun akhirnya memilih mengambil smartphone milik kakaknya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Sakura sangat hafal jika kakaknya akan sangat serius jika sedang membaca.

Sakura tersenyum begitu melihat wallpaper ponsel Sasuke menggunakan foto mereka berdua yang sedang selfie di mobil saat terkena macet. Lalu Sakura membuka aplikasi chatting yang sedang digandrungi oleh para remaja. Sakura melihat banyak pesan yang belum dibaca oleh kakaknya. Sakura pun melihat satu persatu pesan yang masuk. Rata-rata pesan yang dibalas kakaknya adalah pesan dari teman lelakinya ataupun teman sekelas. Sedangkan banyak pesan dari para gadis yang tidak Sasuke baca.

"Waah ini kan Hinata sahabatku! Apa dia juga penggemar Onii-chan?" kata Sakura dengan penasaran membuka pesan dari Hinata. Ia juga terkejut, pasalnya Hinata tidak pernah bercerita bahkan ia tidak pernah bertanya apapun tentang Sasuke. Apalagi Hinata adalah gadis pendiam dan pemalu. Sakura tidak menyangka Hinata berani mengirim pesan duluan.

Hyuuga Hinata:

Ohayou senpai, aku Hinata teman sekelas Sakura. Salam kenal.

"Yaampun Onii-chan! Pesan dari Hinata ini masuk seminggu lalu. Kenapa Onii-chan tidak membalasnya? Bahkan Onii-chan belum membacanya!"

"Mengganggu." Sakura mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Dasar Onii-cha menyebalkan." gumam Sakura lalu diam-diam mengetik pesan untuk membalas pesan dari Hinata.

Uchiha Sasuke:

Maaf baru membalas. Salam kenal juga Hinata.

Tidak lama sudah ada balasan dari Hinata

Hyuuga Hinata:

Tidak apa-apa, senpai. Aku sudah senang senpai mau membalas pesanku. Senpai sedang apa?

Uchiha Sasuke:

Aku sedang santai sambil membalas pesan. Dan kau?

Hyuuga Hinata:

Sama seperti senpai. Apa senpai sudah makan siang?

Dan Sakura pun terus berbalas pesan dengan Hinata dengan ponsel Sasuke. Untung saja kakaknya itu sedang serius membaca membuatnya tidak sadar jika Sakura menggunakan ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari Hinata. Sakura tentu tidak tega jika pesan dari Hinata tidak dibalas oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura kaget dan ia pun buru-buru menutup aplikasi chatting dan membuka galeri foto.

"T-tidak. A-aku hanya sedang melihat foto." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Hn." Sasuke percaya begitu saja lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca buku.

Sakura pun memilih berhenti membalas pesan dari Hinata karena takut ketahuan kakaknya. Akhirnya ia melihat foto-foto yang ada di ponsel Sasuke. Dan seperti biasa mayoritas isi galeri Sasuke berisi foto Sakura. Entah itu foto Sasuke dan Sakura, Sakura berselfie sendiri, dan foto Sakura yang di foto oleh Sasuke. Sakura tentu saja senang melihatnya. Ia senang karena merasa Sasuke sangat menyayanginya. Karena Sakura pun juga sangat menyayangi Onii-channya.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

-TBC-


End file.
